


A is for Absent

by mysteryreader6626



Series: Stories of You and Me [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: #10daysoflawlu, Alternate Universe - High School, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Happy Ending, High School, I am lazy with tagging, M/M, Pining, Stubborn Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryreader6626/pseuds/mysteryreader6626
Summary: He was an idiot. He shouldn’t fall for Luffy. The kid was a whirlwind. Law could reach out for him, only for his fingers to slip right by. He would only get hurt in the end.Other times, Luffy was like a sun, shining down on Law with his constant babbles and smiles. It was hard to decide if Law wanted to run away from Luffy or to him. It was easier to run away though. It was safer that way.He couldn't run forever though, but damn it, he will try.





	A is for Absent

The kid was annoying. Law clicked his tongue loudly as he glared at the student next to him. It was a required class to graduate high school. He sighed as he opened his stupid sketchbook. 

Honestly, why was it required to take an ART class!? Law frowned at his drawings. They weren't spectacular like certain students, but they weren't a sore sight for eyes. 

That didn't mean Law liked them though. He didn't give much of a damn about any of this. He just wanted to focus on his studies to go to the top colleges in the country, but then there was this class. It would be impossible to focus normally. 

The class just just too out of control. There wasn't a silent moment without some laughs or mini-firecrackers (courtesy of Usopp launching them in class), it was a miracle no one hasn't been suspended yet. The Vice Principal, Garp, just mostly laughed things off. He was one of the most craziest people in the school. You would think someone like him, a responsible figure, would know how to use DOORS. 

This whole school was crazy. Grand Line High was a place that created powerful students in athletics or brains, but at the cost of your sanity. 

The student next to him was a huge, daily part of the chaos. His name was Monkey D. Luffy. He was the grandson of Garp. It was only natural he was as crazy as the old man. Luffy was a sophomore, while Law was a senior. Usually they would have never even crossed paths (though Law did often see the male getting into fights for his friends), but this class was the only reason why Law saw the grinning face everyday. 

It made him sick. 

Law made it perfectly clear that he had no intentions of being friends with Luffy, but the boy was still persistent with his advances. Even their art teacher, Shanks, said it was a losing battle with ‘Anchor,’ as did all of Luffy’s friends. 

If that was the case, Law would be the first one to prove them all wrong. 

~OoOo~

“Why are you so intent at glaring everyone?” Shachi said. Law shrugged as he bit his onigiri. 

“They have to know who they are dealing with,” he replied as he flipped the page in his science textbook while eating. 

“But do you really need to flip Kidd off? He was so pissed at you, so that means us too!” Penguin complained at Law.

“Fuck Kidd. He needs to learn his place,” Law replied as he finished his lunch and started to take notes about the text chapter. His friends groaned at his uncaring attitude, but knew it was futile to tell him otherwise. Law hated being bossed around. 

They respected him and were loyal, but it was obvious that they were sometimes frustrated by his actions. It wasn't like it was a huge deal though. The two friends then turned their attention about a girl Penguin would love to go out with. 

As they sat on the school roof, Law could hear a loud laughs. Standing up, Law peeked over the fence to see Luffy surrounded by people as he start to goof off. What an idiot. Law glared at the straw hat boy. 

Seeing their best friend frown, Shachi gathered the courage to ask the question he has been dying to ask since the beginning of the year. “What do you hate Luffy so much? Sure, he can be a bit of an idiot, but he is strong and nice guy overall. Even if he is very crazy. There is nothing wrong with the guy, but you detest him a lot. Why?” 

Law frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets. “No real reason,” he replied, “he is just really annoying.”

Penguin and Shachi traded looks, but they left it that. 

~OoOo~

“Tooorraaaooo!” someone whined from behind him and jumped on top of him. 

“Luffy,” he heard Nami yell as Law growled softly. Luffy wrapped his arms around Law as if they were tentacles and hugged him tightly. 

“Torao, wanna hang out? Sanji made the BEST food! C’mon!” Luffy said with a loud laugh and a huge grin that made Law’s heart ache. 

“Straw hat-ya, get the hell OFF ME!” Law snapped in anger. He scowled when Luffy didn’t follow with his command. The idiot just laughed, the annoying bastard. 

“C’mon Luffy. You are going to miss the food!” Zoro called as he leaned against the wall. 

“Buuuuut I want Torao to join us!” the teenager gave a childlike whine. Nami sighed loudly as she facepalmed, muttering about how Luffy was the most stubborn idiot ever. 

“Trafalgar obviously is very busy, so it is probably best if you didn’t bother him. You wouldn’t want all the food Sanji made go to waste, right?” Robin, who was the history TA and probably one of the few sane ones among Luffy’s group of friends, said with a small smile. 

“Huh,” Luffy said thoughtfully, “I guess you have a point, Robin.” The younger consented and unwrapped his arms and legs off Law. Thank goodness for that, or else Law would’ve blown a fuse. Luffy jumped off of him in a flash and gave Law another huge grin, which did insane things to his heart that made it ache yet flutter at the same time. 

Law tried to stomp the emotion away. 

“But you have to hang out with us someday,” Luffy insisted. Law scoffed at the idea. 

“Yeah, no,” he replied as he walked away, trying to distance himself as soon as possible. 

He didn’t notice the crestfallen expression Luffy had as he had left, but he did feel the glares of Luffy’s friends on his retreating back. 

“Coward,” his mind whispered. Law tried to shake the thought away as he went from a brisk walk to full on sprinting. He didn’t stop till he was in the safety of the library. He tried to pretend that he didn’t see the similarities between Luffy and Rocinante. He tried to pretend that he didn't want to be friends with Luffy. He tried to pretend that he didn't wanted to see the boy smile everyday. 

He just didn’t want to get hurt again. Did that make him a coward? Yes, yes it did. 

What would Rocinante would have said to him?

~OoOo~

He was an idiot. He shouldn’t fall for Luffy. The kid was a whirlwind. Law could reach out for him, only for his fingers to slip right by. He would only get hurt in the end. 

Other times, Luffy was like a sun, shining down on Law with his constant babbles and smiles. It was hard to decide if Law wanted to run away from Luffy or to him. It was easier to run away though. It was safer that way. 

He couldn't run forever though, but damn it, he will try. 

~OoOo~ 

There were moments that Luffy would stare at him that made Law feel like he was glass. It made him feel like Luffy could see every single fear and haunted memories of his past. 

He felt as if Luffy could see his scarred heart that has been broken a thousand times over. Luffy could see Law’s cold demeanor and underneath was a fragile heart. Sometimes, there were moments when he thought that Luffy could see his bloodthirst and anger at the world, sometimes driven only by the thought of revenge. Other times, it was like Luffy could see his true emotions and thoughts. It was as if Luffy could see Law shouting him to leave when he only wanted the younger teen to stay by his side forever. 

Those moments made him feel afraid. Those moments made him feel powerless. Those moments was what made Law realize that his hatred for Luffy was the exact opposite, but he was only running away from it. It was the feeling of love that ran deep to his core. It was the same feeling he felt for his family and Rocinante, only to be ripped away from him in the most torturous way. 

That feeling of love was the most scariest feeling in the world. 

The only thing he could do is push Luffy away everyday and hope Luffy didn't see what Law thought he did. 

It was hard when he would see that familiar smile and familiar laugh. It was even harder when he would see the sadness in those warm eyes. 

~OoOo~

It was a routine. Come to class. Participate in class barely, while not giving a fuck. Do the work. Ignore Luffy. Leave class and pretend he didn't want to see Luffy’s face by his side everyday. Repeat. 

It was ironic when you didn’t realize how much you would miss something until it was gone. 

Law left his heart tug when he noticed that Luffy’s seat was empty. 

He told himself the idiot would probably bounce back in a few days. He always did. It was normal for Luffy for being absent from class sometimes. The reckless idiot could get hurt sometimes. 

It was strange for his routine to be broken on random days, but Luffy always hopped right back. 

Everything was fine. 

~OoOo~

Everything was clearly not fine. Anyone could see that in Law’s expression, but no one voiced out their opinion. It was as if something was absent from his life. As cheesy as it sound, it felt like someone painted his world with grays. It was as if something very important was ripped away, leaving a gapping hole. 

He refused to yield to such a thought. Law couldn't help but glare at everyone as he wandered (replace with: sulked) around campus. 

A lot of strange things were happening, he would hear people whisper as he walked around. Law is acting even more scarier than usual, Garp is absent, and Luffy is currently missing. What do you think happened? Garp took another impromptu vacation. Did Law and Luffy’s bickering take a turn for do the worse? Did Law HURT him? What do you think? 

Law just stalked towards the gossipers, only for them to quickly flee. What cowards, he thought. (You are a coward too, his subconscious whispered to him. Shut the hell up, he thought back. Then why are you sulking? It replied. Why am I talking to myself? Law answered back and that was that.) 

Eventually, Penguin and Shachi had enough. 

“Law, JUST GO LOOK FOR HIM!” Penguin blurted out loud while waving his arms around for emphasis. Shachi eagerly nodded in agreement. 

“Please just put us out of our misery,” Shachi groaned as he fell backward. Laying on the roof, Shachi gave a pleading look to their stubborn friend. 

Law just ignored them. He slammed his book shut and glared at them as a warning. Too bad they decided to ignore said warning. 

“C’mon Law! We could talk to Garp!” Penguin winced at the thought. “Actually, maybe his brothers. Oh wait, they are abroad and hate you too. So do his friends, though Robin and Chopper slightly less so. Ugh. This is your fault, Law. You can't ask anyone what is wrong with the kid because you pretend you hate him. Ya know, if I didn't see you sulk right now, I would be thinking the same thing. Holy cow. Who know you actually had the hots for that troublemaker.”

Law frowned at his friends. “I do not like him,” Law spat out. The word not felt like acid on his tongue. Who was he fooling? 

Certainly not his friend or himself, he noted, as he stood up to flee into the sanctuary of the library.

“Why does he have to be so moody?” he heard Penguin complain to Shachi. He shoved his hands into his pockets. Law didn't know the answer to that either.

~OoOo~

When he entered the classroom, he expected to see that absent seat that has been lingering in his mind for the past two weeks. 

He certainly did not expect to see that familiar, painfully wonderful, bright red shirt and that wide, idiotic (completely and utterly wonderful) grin on his face. 

“Hey Torao, I am back! I got in trouble with Gramps for stealing breaking the table again, so he took me to some training,” Luffy said brightly, though his excitement dimmed a bit at the training part. 

Law heard the rumors. He would've given Luffy a pitying look if he was anyone else, but he knew Luffy could handle it. Luffy was strong. Maybe stronger than him, though he would never admit it. 

“Oh really?” he answered with disinterest. 

“Uh-huh. Anyways, did you miss me?” Luffy leaned in, once again having no thought about the idea of personal space. It was ironic how Law missed it. He missed everything about the reckless idiot in front of him. 

With Luffy with him, it felt like the absent puzzle piece finally clicked. 

“Don't count on it.” Law looked away, hiding a smile. Luffy only laughed in reply. 

Maybe this time, instead of running away from Luffy, maybe he should run to him.

**Author's Note:**

> What… did I just write? I feel very unsatisfied with it (it feels very sloppy in my opinion) but I guess I tried my best? I hope? I am sorry this was a bit late!
> 
> THIS IS UNEDITED!
> 
> I had only about half of this written (and the rest of the days only planned...not even written. Well, late submission are accepted…right?)
> 
> I don't own anything! 
> 
> -mysteryreader6626 signing out


End file.
